In which DS and Sol Hate-Snog
by promidoso
Summary: Dave and Sollux are both players. But what happened when they both hit on the same girl? Kismesis Dave/Sollux.


Hey guess who tried to write kismesis! Yeah w/e just read and review ~3~

* * *

II was flirting with one of the cheerleaders, a bouncy blond one with too much makeup and barely enough clothes. Her voice was high, and II could feel myself getting a headache for the second time in a day.

Dave Strider came across the lot, going to his car. When he saw the cheerleader, he turned in mid stride to make his way over. She heard his footsteps and looked away from me. Her put his hand on her shoulder and greeted her.

"Hey Sammy. You psyched for the game friday?" He asked, toneless and drawling. He was on the varsity football team and took every opportunity to wear his stupid fucking jacket. Everyone cheered for him, but II think he only got on because of his bro's legendary status. Dirk Strider had graduated the year, valedictorian and sports champion. II would almost pity Dave, if he wasn't such an asshole.

The cheerful cheerleader giggled. "Of course! Who else is going to cheer for you guys!" She was leaning into his hand.

II was standing to the side, angrily waiting for him to leave. He turned his head a bit in my direction, and smiled a bit, his mouth barley turning at the corners. Even from behind his shades, ii could tell he was looking over at me, and ii glared back.

"What're you doing? We could ditch this place, go for a drive."

Her face fell, but only a bit. "Oh, I would really love to! I have practice, though. It's over at five, I can see you then?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll pick you up," he replied coolly. Self proclaimed King of Swag. She left, but not after Strider sneakily brushed his hand over her but.

As soon as she rounded the corner, ii looked back to the douchebag. "What the fuck?" ii demanded.

"What?" his voice was distant. He was probably imagining their "drive".

"I wasth talking to her."

He didn't bat an eyelash. "I don't know what you're talking about."

II gritted my teeth and my head pounded. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, athshole!" Unfortunately, my lisp destroyed the effect. He only laughed, his smirk growing bigger.

"I didn't see your name written on her." he said.

My hands were shaking, II was so pissed. II brought my fist back and swung it into his jaw. It whipped that knowing smirk from his face. He was holding his cheek, starring at me like he couldn't believe ii had the guts. It just made me angrier.

It lasted a second before he sprung forward and hit me in return. He was strong, and ii staggered back. He tried to push me down, but ii was faster than him. I could hit him more, but he was sturdy and strong. His punches were harder, and ii could feel it.

II slipped up and he pulled his head arm over me in a headlock. He punched me in the stomach once, twice. II knew ii had to get out fast. II started hitting at him, wherever ii could, until ii felt my fist graze the side of my face.

Strider's glasses flew across the parking lot. He let go of me, gaze snapping to the shades. II could have just ran, but ii could see an opportunity. He let go of me for a reason; those glasses must have meant something. His size worked against him, because ii sprinted over to them and grabbed them up.

He came running after me. "Stop", ii shouted. He did, and so did ii, a couple of yards away. "I could break these any thsecond," ii threatened. As if to back up my statement, ii held the shades up and flexed them at their bridge.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me. His eyes were coals. He took a step closer, and ii held the shades higher. II had a half a foot on him, but he reached up anyways. II was playing keep away with the renown D Strider!

He leaned his weight up against me, trying to pull my arm down, until he realized ii was strong, too. Instead, he ran his hand down face, yanking off my 3d specks.

He was about to pull out of my reach again when ii grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back again. II wasn't expecting him to look back, and ii ended up smashing into his lips. He jerked into my hand in shock.

We were both panting, and his skin was shinny with sweat. He looked venerable without his glasses, and ii wanted to take advantage of that. II pulled him back, and his mouth melded into mine. His lips shook and tasted of the sun. It was tame at first, but then ii pulled his lower lip in between my teeth and bit. He and knotted his hand into my hair and pulled, moaning.

He heard the doors to the school swing open and pushed him away. I grabbed my glasses out of his hand. Feeling satisfied, ii smacked him on his ass, and started walking away.

"Fuck you, Sollux!" he loudly whispered, knowing there was someone nearby.

"Heh. You wisth, honey!" ii answered.


End file.
